Twelve Days
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: As Hogwarts gears up for Christmas, the seventh years have a little fun and Hermione has a notsosecret admirer...
1. On the first day of Christmas

**_Note from LbN: Yeah, I know Christmas is over. But I don't want it to be!!! I was feeling festive this morning and this idea came to me. Hope you enjoy!_**

**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

Harry and Ron ran down the stairs towards the Great Hall. They had both overslept and didn't want to miss breakfast. Finally speeding into the Hall, they located Hermione talking with Neville and took a seat on either side of her.

"Morning!" she said brightly.

"Good morning," Ron said.

"Has the mail come yet?" Harry asked, "I'm expecting a letter from Sirius."

After the battle at the Ministry in Harry's fifth year, Sirius's name had been cleared. Harry still went back to the Dursley's at the beginning of the summer, but only for a week. He had a home with Sirius now.

"Not yet," Neville said.

Just as they were finishing their last bits of toast, owls of all colors shapes and sizes began pouring into the Great Hall. Errol arrived with a letter from Ron's mum. He crash landed in the kippers and needed a full fifteen minutes to recover. Hedwig came with Harry's letter from Sirius, which included a full three sheets of parchment because Harry had asked for a detailed story about his parents' seventh year at Hogwarts. Now that it was getting closer and closer to them graduating, they were becoming more nervous by the second. Voldemort they could handle, officially becoming adults was another thing entirely. Hermione had an owl too, although it was one neither Harry nor Ron recognized.

She untied the package from around its leg and it immediately took flight. She opened up the box and took out the tiny gift inside. It was a Faberge egg, only it didn't look like an egg. It had been intricately cut to be shaped like the leaves and branches of a pear tree. Little pearl pears adorned the branches, and a tiny bird sat at the top.

"A partridge in a pear tree!" Harry smiled, "I get it!"

"I don't," Ron said, bewildered.

"It's a Muggle song," Harry explained.

For the next five minutes, Harry sang (very off key) the Twelve Days of Christmas for Ron. When he was finished, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Parvati were all in hysterics.

"Let's see you do better then!" Harry laughed.

"Hermione, who sent that to you?" Ron asked curiously.

"It doesn't have a name on it," Hermione said.

Ron thought about this for a moment. He had learned over the years, to listen very carefully to Hermione's answers; because when she didn't want to answer, she would, generally, give a different answer to a different question.

"Yes," Ron said slowly," but that doesn't answer my question. I asked who sent it to you; not if it had a tag or not."

"I don't know Ron," she said, not quite meeting his eyes, "Come on, we have to go to History of Magic…"

**TDoC**

The rest of the day passed without anything else too strange happening. The trio suffered through double Potions before heading up to dinner. On their way their Hermione stopped.

"Oh, I've just forgotten! I have to go to the library!"

"Now?" Harry asked, rubbing his forehead, "Can't it wait until after dinner?"

"You two go on ahead; this will only take a few minutes."

Shrugging at Ron, Harry led the way into the Great Hall. After they had entered, Hermione took off up the steps, not towards the library, but the owlery. When she got to the fourth floor she tripped, but didn't make it all the way to the ground; a hand caught her before she could reach the ground. She looked up and saw that it belonged to Draco Malfoy, flanked as he normally was, by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Careful, Granger," he sneered, pulling her a bit roughly to her feet "Hogwarts is dirty enough without you rolling all over it."

She sneered right back, but walked away in dignified silence. She was, however, a lot more careful in the rest of her run to the owlery. When she got there, she took some parchment, ink, and a quill from her bag, sat down, and wrote:

_Thank you for my egg this morning. It was gorgeous! I've put it somewhere safe, so it doesn't end up destroyed. _

_Love, Hermione_

Satisfied with her letter, she whistled to Hedwig, who accepted the job with a soothing hoot.

Hermione watched Hedwig fly out of the window before running back down to the Great Hall to join Harry and Ron at dinner…


	2. On the second day of Christmas

**_LbN: Here we go! Hope you like this chapter! I'm going to try to have the entire story up today. It's a bit ambitious, but I think I can manage 12 short chapters :D..._**

Twelve Days

Hermione laughed as their Exploding Snap deck ignited, singeing Harry's sleeve. It was after dinner and they had retired to the common room. Hermione's efforts to get the boys to do homework had been to no avail, so she had resigned herself to the fact that she'd be doing it for them in a few days.

She was doing some extra reading for Transfiguration when Harry startled her by yelling,

"Hedwig!"

He ran over to the window to let her in, but she flew right over his head and to Hermione, who thanked her and untied the letter.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked.

"Stop being so nosy, Ron," said Ginny, who had joined the new round of Snap.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione told them, gathering her things.

"Is it from whoever sent you the egg?" Harry asked.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called from the stairs.

When she got to her room, she got in bed and cast a charm on her curtains so that no one would be able to open them. She took out the letter and read:

_**Well, I'm glad you liked it. I spent forever trying to get it right! When can we see each other again? Are you staying at Hogwarts over the break? I will if you are. Talk to you soon, I hope.**_

_**Love, your favorite boy**_

Hermione laughed at the fact that he left his name off. Obviously he thought she would be reading this in front of Harry or Ron. She rolled her eyes, folded the parchment, and put it in her trunk…

TDoC

Hermione met Ron and Harry in the common room the next day before breakfast. They both looked like they had been rehearsing a speech when she walked up to them. It was rather amusing…

"Hermione," Ron started, "we think, as your best friends, that you should tell us who is sending you gifts and love notes."

"Who says anyone's sending me love notes?" Hermione smiled.

"Why did you not want us to see it if it wasn't?" Harry asked.

"Look guys, I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" Hermione said.

The boys looked like they were going to argue, but thought better of it. They looked at each other, but dropped the subject and headed down to breakfast.

TDoC

Hermione some bacon railings to the toast towers that Ron and Harry were constructing. She didn't really want to contribute to the food building, but it was taking her mind off of the mail, which hadn't come yet.

"There's not enough cream cheese," Harry said, "The bacon's going to fall off."

Just then, the flutter of wings filled the Great Hall. Automatically, the trio looked up. Owls swooped and fluttered all around them and, as they all expected, one landed right in front of Hermione. She looked up at Ron and Harry, who were both staring at her with expectant looks on their faces. She gave them a brief, sheepish smile before untying the box from the owl and opening it. Inside was a necklace. The pendant had two doves on it.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "Turtle doves?"

"Yes," Hermione blushed.

"Harry," Ron said, grinning "What was the song again?"

"No, Ronald," Harry said, "Tomorrow will be French hens."

"How's he planning on pulling that one off?"

"Who says it's a he?" Ginny grinned, sitting next to Hermione, who rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"Come off it," Harry said, "You already pulled that one on us with Tonks…"

"Hermione," Ron said, "is a little more up front than you. She'd tell us if she was seeing a girl, wouldn't you?"

"He's right," Hermione laughed, "I would. It's a guy, so stop with the wishful thinking," she told her younger friend.

Hermione put her necklace on and excused herself from the table.

"You know," Ron said after she had left, "We could follow her and see where she keeps sneaking off to. No one can go to the library that much; not even Hermione."

"Don't you dare," Ginny said sternly, "She'll tell you when she's ready. You remember how you reacted when she went to the Yule Ball with Krum. I wouldn't want to tell you either."

Ron said nothing to this, but applied himself to finishing his breakfast castle…

TDoC

Hermione, secure in the knowledge that Ginny would prevent Ron and Harry from following her for a little while, headed to the owlery. Again, she sat on the steps and wrote.

_I got the necklace, thank you! I'm sure we'll be able to see more of each other after the term has ended. I'll wear the necklace today. _

_Love, your favorite prefect_

Learning from her previous mistake, she thanked Hedwig, but didn't use her. She chose one of the larger school owls to deliver her note. After she had watched it safely out of the window, she headed down to Transfiguration…


	3. On the third day of Christmas

**TDoC**

The day passed uneventfully, probably because they didn't have Potions. They ate dinner with the rest of the DA, which was now a school sanctioned defense club, and practiced dueling afterwards.

By the time she made it up to her dormitory, the owl she had sent that morning was waiting for her. She gave it one of the owl treats they kept in stock and took the note.

_**The necklace looked beautiful on you; as I knew it would. You'll have to wait a bit tomorrow for your gift, alright? Don't get disappointed if it isn't at breakfast.**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Hermione folded the letter and put it into her trunk. Climbing into bed, she thought about what Ron had said. There couldn't possibly be live fowl running around Hogwarts; how was he going to pull off three French hens?

**TDoC**

She walked down to breakfast with Ginny the next morning. It being Saturday, the boys were sleeping in. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Ginny wasted no time telling Hermione all about Harry and Ron's nefarious plans to find out who her "secret admirer" was.

"It doesn't matter, Ginny," Hermione laughed, "We leave our names off of the notes."

"You're not even going to tell me?" Ginny pouted.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

She laughed when Ginny pouted some more.

"I'm not Tonks, that won't work…"

"Come _**on**_ Hermione!"

Just then, Harry and Ron ran up to the table.

"Did we miss the mail?" Ron asked.

"Are you expecting something?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione is," Ron told his sister, "Three French hens, according to the song."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and looked at Hermione, who was currently playing with her wand. Ginny felt a slight breeze under the table, looked down slightly, and smiled. There, spelled out in gold, airy letters was the name of Hermione's secret Santa…

**TDoC**

Harry and Ron were on pins and needles all day. Hermione had to use every ounce of self control she had to not be in continual hysterics at the boys. They jumped every time someone called to her; they looked around in their seats to see if anyone was staring at her. Repeatedly; in every class.

By dinner, they were both nervous wrecks and Hermione was loosing her cool. She had a huge grin plastered to her face which, according to Ginny, made her look a bit deranged.

They entered the Great Hall and the first thing Hermione noticed was that there were a couple of house elves next to the Gryffindor table. As they made their way over, the elves started walking toward them.

"Excuse us sirs and miss," one of them said, "But we has a special meal prepared for you."

The house elves led them over to three places on the Gryffindor table. Ron let out a triumphant "Ha!" as the elves showed them their dinner.

"Three French hens, sirs and miss," the other elf said, "Ordered by a special friend who wishes us to not name him. We hopes you will enjoy them."

The elves went away beaming at the trio's profuse exclamations of gratitude and assurance that they would, in fact, enjoy their dinners immensely. Harry and Ron ate like they had never seen food before, but Hermione took her time and enjoyed the meal.

"You mystery bloke's alright," Ron said through a large piece of potato, "He has my complete approval."

"I'm glad," Hermione chuckled.

"We knew he'd come through," Harry grinned, "Just not quite this well."

The boys waited patiently until Hermione was done with her meal. They exited the Great Hall together and Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"Do you need to go to the library?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "Do you?"

"No," he said, throwing a glance at Harry, "It's just…you've gone every night this week. We though maybe we could come study with you if you were going."

"Oh, well," Hermione smiled, "that's really nice of you! But I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

They made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron both took seats by the common room fire, but Hermione kept walking toward the girls' dormitory.

"Don't you want a game of Snap, Hermione?" Ron asked

"No thanks, I'm going to call it a night."

She went into her dormitory and closed the door. Just as she had planned, Ginny was waiting for her.

"Are they staying down there to follow you if you leave?" Ginny grinned.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed, "I love them both, but they've been pathetic all day. Hold on for a second, I just need to write the note."

They had agreed earlier that day that since Ginny knew who it was anyway, she could take the notes to the owlery for Hermione. Hermione had a feeling her two best friends would be tailing her everywhere to see if she met up with…him. So she figured it would be better to not go up there herself, just in case. She sat down on her bed and wrote:

_Dinner was delicious! Thank you so much! I was wondering how you were going to pull off the "three French hens" part of the song. Did you get the candy I sent you?_

_Love, your favorite prefect. _

"There," Hermione said, folding the letter and handing it to Ginny.

"I'll guard it with my life," Ginny said in mock seriousness.

The youngest Weasley stuffed the letter into the cover of her Ancient Runes book and headed down the stairs with a wave to Hermione.

Hermione smiled and made a mental note to get Ginny something really good for Christmas. She took another look at her "pear tree" and sat down on her bed to get Snape's homework done.

**TDoC**

Ginny was about to exit the common room when she heard,

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Luna in the library," she told Ron, who was watching one of his knights being dragged off the board by Harry's bishop.

It wasn't a lie. She really had been planning on studying with the Ravenclaw; she was just making a quick stop first.

"Oh," Ron said, "Well, see you then."

"See you!" Ginny said brightly.

She waited until the common room portrait hole closed before heading off in a run toward the owlery…


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas

**TDoC**

Hermione woke the next morning to an owl tapping at the girls' window. Getting up, she made her way over to the window to let the silver bird in. She untied the letter, but the bird didn't fly away. Completely confused, she opened the letter.

_**Umm, well, I know today is four calling birds, but I didn't know what on earth you'd do with four owls. You're friends will probably be upset that I didn't get them owls as well to make it four, but really, I'm not made of money! I decided on an owl because, you know, you can call on people with them…I know, I'm rubbish today, but I didn't know anything else to do. Can I at least get marks for effort? Anyway, the owl is yours. He answers to "Silver" because I was joking around about his color and now he thinks that's his name. I'll try to let you name the next animal…**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Hermione looked from the letter to the owl and back to the letter again. She couldn't believe it; he really got her an owl? Ever since she got Crookshanks, she hadn't even thought to herself about getting an owl, let alone dropped hints to him.

She reached out and petted Silver. He was gorgeous and affectionate.

_Kind of like the boy who purchased him_, she thought.

She ran to her school bag and took out her writing things. She brought them over to the table so she could pet Silver and write.

_Marks for effort? You gave me an owl! I love him, by the way. He's really sweet; just like you. Thank you so much!_

_Your favorite prefect._

She tied the note to Silver and said,

"Will you take this back to him? And come see me in the Great Hall when you're done?"

The owl hooted softly and took off out the open window. She watched him leave and began to get dressed for breakfast.

**TDoC**

Ron and Harry jumped a mile when Hermione walked up behind them. They had the guilty expressions of two people who just barely missed getting caught talking about a third person.

"Talking about my presents?" Hermione smirked.

"Hermione! This is ridiculous," Harry said, "Why don't you just tell us?"

"Yeah," Ron insisted, "We won't laugh!"

Hermione sighed.

"Ok, how about this, after day twelve, if you don't know, I'll tell you," she promised.

The boys looked at each other as if they were trying to telepathically put together an argument.

"Take it or leave it," Hermione said.

"Fine," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah," Harry said, "let's just go to breakfast and see what he's sent you today, shall we?"

"Alright," Hermione smiled.

**TDoC**

Twenty minutes later, after Silver had delivered a short "_**You're welcome"**_, the boys were severely let down. Ginny thought it was brilliant, though, and was trying to convince them of the same.

"Oh come on," she smiled, "I get it. It's a bird for calling on people. You know, sending messages and such."

"There's only one," Ron whinged.

"Ron, what's anyone going to do with four owls?" Hermione asked.

"He could've given us one," Ron grinned.

"You've got Pig and Harry's got Hedwig. You don't need another owl."

Ron was quiet for a moment…

"He could've had the owl deliver three toy owls! Or owl treats. Anything, really. Your Santa is slacking off Hermione," he smiled.

"Ron, I'm ok with it," Hermione laughed, "The gifts are for me after all!"

Just then, Harry gasped loudly.

"What's up?" Ron asked alarmed.

"Tomorrow's my favorite day!" Harry said

"Double Potions," Hermione laughed, even though she knew what he meant.

"In the _song_," Harry rolled his eyes.

Clearing his throat, he sang loudly and off key,

"**FIVE GOLDEN RIIIIINGSSSS!"**

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who had been treated to his previous performance of the entire song, stood and applauded loudly. The Ravenclaws kept their dignified, studious silence and every single Slytherin was either laughing hysterically or booing.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Ron said…


	5. On the fifth day of Christmas

**_LbN: Hahaha, Hermione's gonna get bugged by the Gryffindors..._**

**TDoC**

Hermione awoke the next day to Lavender and Parvati shaking her awake.

"Who is he?"

"The owl was gorgeous!"

"Did he really send you dinner?"

"What's today? Didn't Harry say something about rings?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Hermione said, "I…I don't know who it is…"

"Shenanigans!" Lavender said, "We know you know. Ginny knows too."

"She didn't tell you?" Hermione asked with a smile

"No!" Parvati said, "I've got to know!"

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told Harry and Ron," Hermione started, "If, on the twelfth day, you still don't know, I'll tell you then."

Despite their protestations, Parvati and Lavender couldn't get another word out of Hermione. They walked down to the common room and met Harry and Ron.

"Ready for your rings?" Harry asked, bouncing on his heels.

"If I didn't know better," Hermione laughed, "I'd say you two were more excited about these presents than I am!"

"We are!" both boys yelped.

Laughing, they made their way down to the Great Hall to eat.

**TDoC**

All of the Gryffindors were ready by today. Everyone from the other houses looked on bewildered as they passed the Gryffindors, who were all craning their necks to look for the owls.

Finally, when the entire hall had started to look up as well, the mail owls arrived. Hundreds of owls zoomed overhead, delivering packages and mail. The Gryffindors looked marvelously silly dodging their own packages to look down the table at Hermione. Most of the owls had cleared off when Silver landed in front of her. All of the Gryffindors' eyes were on her; the Creeveys even stood up for a better look. Hermione smiled up at all of them and opened the box.

Inside were, as expected, five golden rings. The first four had the names of the different Hogwarts houses engraved on them. The name Slytherin was engraved in silver, Ravenclaw in blue, Hufflepuff in bronze, and Gryffindor in scarlet. The fifth ring bore the Hogwarts crest and was engraved on the inside with the school's motto.

Parvati and Lavender rushed over to look around Hermione's shoulders. Both squealed in pitches high enough to break glass; or at very least Hermione's eardrums. They became insufferable after about five seconds, so Hermione gathered her rings and went upstairs to the common room. She took out some parchment and wrote:

_The rings were beautiful! Thank you! I think you've got the whole of Gryffindor house on pins and needles waiting for breakfast..._

_Love, your favorite prefect_

She put the note inside of her Potions book and headed to Ancient Runes.

**TDoC**

For the rest of the day, Hermione had to endure Gryffindors badgering her about the rings, the owl, the hens, the necklace, and the egg. All anyone wanted to know was whether or not she knew who sent them. By the time dinner rolled around, Hermione was ready to do something unheard of. She broke a school rule by herself, without any prompting or reason from Harry.

Tired of everyone, she made her way down to the kitchens to nick a sandwich and some chips. She got to the kitchens and greeted all of the house elves that she had so desperately try to set free. While the house elves made her food, she had a cup of tea with Dobby. He had on Ron's Weasley sweater from three years ago, football shorts, a rainbow tie that Harry had given him last year, and mismatch purple and plaid socks. By the time they had finished their tea, the other elves had made her food. Thanking them profusely, Hermione took her roast beef sandwich and chips and went back to her dormitory. When she got there, Silver was waiting for her. She put her food down and untied the letter from his leg.

_**I'm glad you liked them. I'll see you soon!**_

_**Your favorite boy.**_

Hermione put the note into her trunk and sat down to eat. Halfway through her sandwich, she decided to write her paper for Arithmancy. She finished her food and pulled her homework out of her bag. She closed and charmed her curtains so she wouldn't be able to hear the others when she came in. No one would be able to open the curtains to bother her. She knew whatever he came up with tomorrow, she could have a peaceful night before the Gryffindors storm broke again…


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas

**_LbN: So, just a couple of things...I tried guys. I thought I'd have it done, but alas. Also, the first part of this chapter is dedicated to RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl for pointing out a pretty big oversight in the last chapter on my part. Thanks! Oh, and just as a point of interest, this story is kicking the asses of SIX of my other stories; all of which have been up at least two months longer. It's beating them in hits and reviews, so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for reading my stuff!_**

**TDoC**

Hermione got up the next morning, dreading the moment she had to open her curtains and face the inevitable barrage of questions about her high profile Christmas presents. After staring at her ceiling for a few minutes she got out of bed, only to find that the others were gone already.

She washed quickly and got dressed. Walking back to her nightstand, she opened the box she received the day before and wondered which ring to wear. In the end, she chose the fifth one, the one that bore the Hogwarts crest. Sliding it onto her ring finger, she made her way down to the common room where Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat waiting for her.

"Morning," she smiled.

They all gave replies in different states of grogginess. Then Ron spoke up a bit more clearly.

"Everyone's gone down already. They want to see your presents for today," he told her, rubbing his eyes.

"Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

Though she loved the attention she was getting from…him, he was causing an awful lot of unwanted attention from everyone else. She figured it was a small price to pay, however. She was already planning to get him back on Valentine's Day…

The four of them walked quickly to breakfast where the Gryffindors greeted them with a flurry of talk when they entered. Hermione couldn't make out much of what they were saying, but from the few phrases she caught and the fact that there was still quite the crowd around the table, she had a feeling that her present was already there. The crowd parted as she neared the table. From the commotion her classmates had made, she fully expected to see live geese sitting on the table, but there weren't. There were, however, six miniature golden geese, all supported on golden wrapped eggs.

"This bloke is good," Seamus said as she approached, "You get toys _and _candy!"

Sure enough, upon closer inspection, Hermione found that figurines were on top of Honeydukes chocolate eggs. She was beginning to like this song more and more…

She spent the rest of the time in the Great Hall protecting her chocolate from:

1. Ron (He needed "brain food")

2. Harry (He's still feeling the effects of the Dementors…from two years ago…)

3. Ginny (Because best friends share chocolate. It's a rule, apparently…)

4. Seamus (Because he's got a cute accent)

5. Dean (Needs chocolate to keep his complexion silky…yes, he really said that…)

6. Lavender (Her time of the month, she needed it…)

7. Parvati (Serious cravings)

8. And Padma (She walked all the way over from the Ravenclaw table, she needs strength…)

Finally, Hermione ended up carefully placing all of her geese, and their eggs, into her bag and taking them up to Gryffindor Tower. This of course made her about five minutes late to Herbology, but at least she had some chocolate left. She thought, as she walked out to the greenhouses, that she'd probably end up sharing anyway, at least with Ginny…

**TDoC**

Hermione went up to the owlery herself that night. She had really been up here a lot in the past week, she thought as she sat down to write.

_The geese were wonderful! And I'm sure the chocolate will be as well, if there's any left when I get back. Thank you!_

_Love, your favorite prefect._

As she got up and turned to head up the stairs, she thought she heard something behind her. When she got to the landing where the owls were, she whirled around and said,

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

At her feet fell Ron and Harry. She had a good laugh at their expense as she tied her note to Silver and watched him take off into the night. After he had flown away, she turned to her two best friends, who were stuck in a really odd position on the floor. Apart from being on top of each other, Ron was holding the Marauders' Map in front of him looking guilty, and Harry…Harry had his arms in a very weird position; as if he had tried to hold the Invisibility cloak around he and Ron when they were caught. Hermione un-froze the pair of them.

"You two really need to give this up," she laughed as the three of the set off for the dormitory, Ron and Harry massaging their recently unstuck limbs the entire way…

**_LbN: Again, THANKS for reading and reviewing. I'm going to bed now, it's 1:31 AM. I'll be back on tomorrow to finish up!_**


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas

**_LbN: I apologize in advance for Seamus's Irish. I did the best I could..._**

**TDoC**

Hermione was awakened, not by Silver, who had been let in by one of the other girls, but by the delighted squeals of Lavender and Parvati, who were looking out the window.

"Hermione! I think your present is outside today!" Lavender said.

"Ok," Hermione mumbled, "Just a moment…"

She silently willed her two friends to be gentle with her sleep befuddled mind as she untied her note from Silver's leg.

_**I do hope you actually got to eat some of your chocolate. The hens were supposed to be the only gift your friends benefited from…I had to trust to Gryffindor nobility leaving those geese there yesterday. I'm glad they came through. Your present is outside today, on the lake.**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Hermione took her time getting dressed, just to annoy Parvati and Lavender who desperately wanted her to go see what was outside. Hermione wanted to be surprised when she got out there, so she wouldn't look out of the window. Parvati kept running back into their dormitory to see if she was ready; and Hermione was willing to bet she was informing the rest of the Gryffindors of the change in location for the present.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and finding Ron and Harry in their winter clothes, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Morning," Harry replied; Ron was in the middle of a yawn.

"Should we go outside or to breakfast first?" Hermione asked them

"Outside!" said Harry, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus and Dean.

Laughing at her easily excited classmates, Hermione led the way onto the grounds.

**TDoC**

As the Gryffindors walked over the snow covered grounds towards the lake, they all tried valiantly to bug Harry into singing the song up until the seventh day. He relented, and by the time they actually reached the lake, no one noticed the present right away, because they were all in hysterics and wiping tears of laughter out of their eyes. Hermione was the first to recover, seeing as the gifts were for her. For the next three minutes, she channeled Lavender's personality and gave a series of high pitched squeals.

There on the semi-frozen lake were seven icy swans. She didn't know if they were real swans that had been enchanted to look like ice, or if they were ice swans that had been charmed to move. Either way, they were absolutely beautiful.

The girls were all so thoroughly excited about the swans, that all of them had failed to notice the boys slowly backing away. It had begun with just a few of them, the ones who had girlfriends in Gryffindor; but it only took a few minutes for the rest of them to realize that this mystery boy, whoever he was, had just screwed them all over…

**TDoC**

All of the Gryffindor boys made it up to the Room of Requirement in under five minutes; a feat that would have been unheard of, given the peculiar Hogwarts stairs, had Harry not had his map.

They all tumbled into the Room and Neville, who was easily the best at controlling the Room, made it so none of the girls could find them.

"Ế seo buachaill dean muid taispeáin olc!" Seamus yelled

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. In his distressed state, Seamus had failed to realize that he had reverted back to Irish…

"What I said was," he started, blushing, "that this guy is making us look really bad. I mean, any present I ever give to Lavender is going to look ridiculous compared to this!"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, "I can see that conversation now,"

He put on a high girly voice and said,

"Chocolate? Hermione's boyfriend got her swans! And that was the seventh day of presents!"

All of the boys who weren't currently dating anyone laughed at this. Seamus and Neville didn't find it amusing…

"Oh, shut up," Neville whinged, "How am I supposed to give Hannah her gift without being more nervous than I already was?"

"Mate," Ron said, "Hannah says your clumsiness is cute and thinks your snoring is soothing. I don't think you have anything to worry about…"

"How does Hannah know you snore?" Dean asked with a mixture of amazement and extreme admiration.

"Wipe that look off your face, Seamus!" Neville said, "We fell asleep in the Hufflepuff common room one night," he told Dean.

"Sure…" Seamus mumbled.

**TDoC**

The girls had finally noticed that the boys had done a runner. They really didn't care, they were all at breakfast having a lively discussion about what Hermione's mystery boyfriend had in store for tomorrow.

"Harry's not here, we need him to sing day eight!" Parvati giggled.

"It's 'eight maids a-milking'," Hermione said, "And I have no idea what he's going to do for that…"

"Come on Hermione!" Lavender said, "Tell us who it is; we won't tell the boys."

"You _think_ you won't tell them," Hermione grinned, "but who knows what you would let slip once Seamus has gotten some Firewhiskey into you."

"Ok, that happened a year ago and Parvati _did_ get together with Michael afterward! I don't see why we have to keep bringing it up…"

Hermione and Parvati laughed as they made their way out of the Great Hall and back up to Gryffindor tower.

"Where do you think the boys got to?" Parvati asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione said, "But they have Neville with them, so we won't be able to get in…"

Once they reached the fourth floor, Hermione said goodbye to Lavender and Parvati and made her way to the owlery. She chose one of the steps that was a bit cleaner than the others, and sat down to write.

_The swans were amazing! You were very creative; the charm still hasn't worn off. Oh, and you might have to watch out when the boys find out who you are…You're making them look bad. _

_Love, your favorite prefect._

Hermione grinned as she called to Silver. She knew the boys would get over it, but it was still really hilarious that they were being shown up by a boy they didn't even know the identity of…

**_LbN: Thanks again to everyone who've been reviewing! Keep 'em coming!!!_**


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas

**_LbN: You guys are AMAZING! Reviews really do make me smile :D...Thanks a ton! Hope you like this chapter...clues to his identity abound!_**

**TDoC**

That night, Hermione was re-shelving books for Madam Pince when Dobby showed up.

"Excuse me miss," the elf said happily, "but I has a note for you!"

"Thanks a lot, Dobby!" Hermione called as the elf exited.

She turned the note over in her hand and immediately recognized the writing.

_**I decided to give Silver a break and send this with Dobby. Anyway, I'm glad the charm lasted long enough for you to see it. I had to do it at two in the morning. Did you know that your two friends were waiting in the entrance hall to see if anyone went to the lake with swans? I had to use a completely different exit...They really are pathetic sometimes; didn't you promise to tell them? Well, I've decided to ease their suffering, and yours judging from all of your fans following you, and tone down the next gift. It's exams tomorrow, I don't want anyone exploding from anticipation or excitement. Can't make any promises about the other gifts though…At least people are leaving, so you won't have a following after day nine. How many people are staying in your house?**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Hermione had to endure a scowl from Madam Pince, as she could not stop laughing. She was sure that he was having fun keeping all of the Gryffindors, including her, in suspense. She was, truth be told, deeply relieved that most of the students would be going home for the break. It meant that she wouldn't have to deal with a constant onslaught of questions about the identity of her boyfriend. She supposed that she could just tell them, but she was having as much fun as he was with all this secrecy.

She laughed to herself as she climbed the steps leading back to the Gryffindors' dormitory. He was never one to back off from a challenge, but his admission of the fact that his presents were on the extreme side was a sign, to her at least, that he cared about the…reputations…of the other boys. She knew that while he loved to show off, he was more than willing to cool it down for the sake of the rest of the male sex at Hogwarts. That in mind, she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for tomorrow…

**TDoC**

"On the eighth day of Christmas—" Harry began.

"Harry, you won't be the Boy Who Lived for much longer if you keep going," Hermione mumbled. She had been up late studying and was just a tad bit cranky this morning.

Harry just smiled and led the way down to breakfast.

When they arrived, the rest of Gryffindor was already seated. They had given up on trying to make Hermione get ready quickly, and had decided to come down and see if the present was already there.

It wasn't. That meant that, for everyone but Hermione (who knew it wouldn't be that big of a deal), breakfast was an immensely tense ordeal. All of them were waiting for the post to arrive. When it finally did, Silver was one of the first owls into the hall.

Again, a rather comical scene of Gryffindors, and a few Hufflepuffs, ducking their own packages and letters ensued. Hermione waited until everyone could see before she opened the small box that Silver had dropped in front of her. Inside she found eight individually wrapped candies.

"Milk Maids?" Ron asked.

"They're Muggle candy!" Hermione explained excitedly, "Kind of like…caramels…It's brilliant!"

Though the rest of them were a bit disappointed (Lord knows they were probably expecting live cows), the familiar debate for candy began. The caramels were rather large, so Hermione relented this time. Two of the candies went a long way; she split them nine ways, including herself.

Hermione excused herself from the table and, taking advantage of her free period before her Arithmancy test, made her way to the kitchens. Before going in, she sat down on the wall beside the painting and wrote out her note.

_Wow! You really are working at these gifts. Should I even ask how you managed to get Muggle candy when we're still at school? They were delicious, by the way…_

_Love, you favorite prefect._

She folded the note, stood up, and tickled the pear in the painting. It chuckled for a moment before turning into a large golden handle. Going inside, about a dozen house elves greeted her and asked if she would like some tea.

"No, thank you," she said kindly, "I wonder if you could tell me where Dobby is?"

Two pairs of hands grabbed her by the elbows and steered her to a table where Dobby sat, drinking tea.

"Hello miss!" the elf exclaimed.

"Hi Dobby," Hermione smiled, "Dobby I have a note for—"

"The nice boy who is sending Miss presents?"

"Yeah, him," Hermione grinned, "Could you take it to him? When you get a chance?"

"Certainly miss! Dobby will takes it now!"

"Thanks Dobby," Hermione said, as she and the elf made their way out of the kitchen…

**_LbN: Ideas? Theories? Send me a review! Go on record with who you think it is, cuz I'm almost done!_**


	9. On the ninth day of Christmas

**_LbN: We're getting there! Only three more days to go!_**

**TDoC**

Hermione had the sinking feeling that she had failed all of her exams. She comforted herself in the knowledge that she always felt like that, but she was still worried. She tried not to think about it, as she watched Harry and Ron play chess.

Tomorrow would be the last day of the term. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be staying at Hogwarts. They would be the only ones in Gryffindor, but she didn't know about the other houses. Lavender and Parvati had made her swear to write them both with who the gift giver was. She had decided to be a good friend and had talked Colin Creevey out of his camera for the break so she could take pictures.

She was watching one of Harry's pawns get bashed over the head by Ron's rook when she heard a tap at the window. It was Silver. She ran over and let him in. He flew over to the table and shook some snow from his feathers into the fire. She took the note from him and gave him an owl treat before sitting back down to read.

_**One of the perks of being well off is that I can bully servants into doing some pretty absurd things. I'll have to explain this to Mother, as well, once my shopping friend tells her that I requested Muggle candy. Oh, well, she won't mind that much. Glad you liked the candy. Good luck tomorrow on your exams!**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Before she could put the note away, Ron grabbed it from her.

"Haha!' he said, looking down at it.

Hermione just smiled, know that the fact that he had left his name off would infuriate Ron, who thought he had won.

Sure enough, Ron pulled a face when he had finished reading.

"Why didn't he sign it?" Ron asked indignantly, as Harry read the note.

"No idea," Hermione chuckled, taking the note back from Harry. "Look," she said, "I'm a bit tired, and we have more exams tomorrow. I'm off to bed."

She waved to both of them and headed up the stairs to her dormitory. After she had gone, Harry turned to Ron.

"Servants?" he said, "You don't think—"

"No," Ron said firmly, "I know what you're thinking; not Malfoy. Absolutely not, there's no way."

Both of them had lost their enthusiasm for their game and decided to take Hermione's advice and go to bed.

**TDoC**

The next day dawned bright and clear and the trio and Ginny headed down to breakfast. Ginny was looking thoroughly elated about something.

"What's with you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," she grinned, "Just excited to see Hermione's present."

As they walked on, Hermione turned to Ginny and whispered,

"Why do I get the feeling you know what my present is?"

"Because I do," Ginny simply smiled.

They made it to the Great Hall, and without even taking two steps in, Hermione knew that her present had already been delivered. There was a large crowd around the Gryffindor table; all of whom parted as Hermione walked toward them.

On the table was a golden box; about the size of a shoebox. It was ornately embossed on the outside in silver. Hermione opened the lid and gasped. It was a music box. On the very top were nine figurines of ballerinas spinning in a circle.

"Nine ladies dancing!" Harry yelled.

Hermione couldn't look away. The music box had been enchanted so that the ballerinas' outfits changed colors every few seconds. It was wonderful. The girls were all speechless as they watched. The boys…well, they went back to hating…whoever it was that was sending these gifts.

The rest of breakfast was filled with the Gryffindors expressing deep regret that they hadn't talked their parents into letting them stay at Hogwarts. They didn't want to miss whatever this mystery boy had in store for the next three days. As they made their way to their History of Magic exam, Hermione promised them once again that she would have pictures of whatever he came up with when they got back…

**TDoC**

As always, Hermione was the first one finished with her exam. She handed it in and pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

_You are amazing. Seriously, the box was gorgeous. What music was that? It was beautiful!_

_Love, your favorite prefect._

She put the note in her bag and read until class was over. As the boys made their way to Divination, Hermione headed up to the owlery…

**_LbN: I wonder how Ginny knew..._**


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas

**_LbN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming!_**

**TDoC**

The Gryffindors were all thoroughly enjoying themselves that afternoon. Seamus and Dean had started a house-wide snowball fight, which hadn't ended until the girls enchanted their snow fort to catapult really big snowballs at the boys.

After dinner that night, the DA got together and enjoyed a last meeting before they went home the next day. By the time they got back to the dormitory, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all exhausted. At professor McGonagall's request, Ginny and Hermione were sharing a dorm; no one was to stay alone over the break. Voldemort hadn't made a move for Hogwarts yet, but they had a feeling it wouldn't be long.

As the girls got ready for bed, Hermione suddenly remembered something.

"Ginny?" she asked, "How did you know what my gift was this morning?"

"Oh," Ginny smiled, "He asked me to deliver it. See, apparently Ron and Harry have enlisted the help of Seamus and Dean to find out who he is. They were guarding the Great Hall this morning, so he sent Silver to me and asked me to get it out of the Room of Requirement."

"Ahhh," Hermione said, "So you're in on these nefarious schemes as well?"

"Only this last one," Ginny grinned, "Goodnight!"

"Night, Ginny."

**TDoC**

The next morning, all of the Gryffindors said their goodbyes at breakfast. They were all hoping that the post owls would bring one last mystery present before they left. All of them, except the trio and Ginny were a sadly disappointed…

Silver came with the other post owls, but deposited only a note.

_**I had some help delivering the box. Be sure to thank Ginny for me. I'm glad you liked it! Be in the Room of Requirement after dinner tonight. Bring your friends; it'll be a lot more fun with them there.**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

After she finished reading the note, she noticed that all of the Gryffindors were looking up at her expectantly.

"What's it say?" Lavender asked.

"He said that he's glad I liked the music box, and that my present for today is coming later."

There was a loud collective groan at this revelation. For a moment, Hermione thought there would be a mutiny and all of the Gryffindors would stay at Hogwarts, despite their parents' wishes.

However, after breakfast all of them went back to Gryffindor tower, and the rest of their classmates left to enjoy their break away from the school.

**TDoC**

The rest of the day passed smoothly, as Hermione conveniently forgot to tell the others about the Room. When they went down to dinner, she noticed that Ron and Harry were craning their necks to see who all had stayed. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who grinned back and rolled her eyes. They both knew that the boys were trying to narrow down who the gift giver was.

They finished their dinner and exited the Great Hall. When they reached the staircase, Hermione told them the plans for that evening.

"We have to go to the Room of Requirement," she informed them.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"Dunno," she said, "That's where my gift is, I think."

They walked up to the seventh floor and opened the door to the Room. All four of them gasped when they saw what was there.

The Room had surpassed itself this time. It had transformed into a rather large theater with four seats at the front. Making their way over to the chairs, they saw that there was a rather large assortment of desserts on a table in front of them. Ron and Harry were elated…

"This guy rocks!" Harry whooped, starting in on an éclair.

Hermione picked up the note and read:

_**Did you know that Muggles wouldn't allow women in their plays in the past? Taking this into account, Macbeth seems like a good choice for your ten lords, right? Have fun,**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

As Hermione sat down the curtains opened. For the next hour, the four friends sat transfixed as ghostlike figures played out the tragedy of Macbeth. They managed to get through it with only minimal complaints from Harry and Ron, who were, at any rate, distracted for the most part by the food…


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas

**_LbN: We almost know who it is!!!!_**

**TDoC**

Hermione rose early the next day to write a note.

_That was amazing! How in the world did you do that? I know they weren't ghosts, because they were…colorful. However you did it, it was incredible. Oh, and you never told me what song my music box plays…_

_Love, your favorite prefect._

She went quickly to the owlery and watched as Silver swooped out of one of the windows to deliver the message. She made her way back to Gryffindor tower to get ready for breakfast.

**TDoC**

When Hermione, Ginny and the boys arrived at breakfast, they stopped as soon as they passed through the doors. They were greeted by another army of ice sculptures, this time eleven men playing pipes. Hermione was sure the only reason Ron wasn't complaining about the fact that her boyfriend had done the ice idea again, was that the Great Hall had been transformed into a large ice skating rink and the pipers were gliding around the tables as they played.

Hermione took her seat as Silver entered and dropped a note in front of her.

_**The Room was a really, really big Glamour. You know, like a Disillusionment charm only bigger and better. The song is Allemande, by Bach. Hope you like the pipers!**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Ginny took out Colin's camera and began snapping pictures of the skating pipers. She had taken some really good ones of the play the previous night. While she was taking the photos, the boys had their heads bent over a sheet of parchment, apparently reading something.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A list," Harry said.

"A list?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "We put together a list of all of the guys that stayed over the break. Now we're just trying to figure out who's the guy with got money and brains, and the patience to pull this off…"

"You guys only have to wait one more day," Hermione laughed.

"It's killing us," Harry told her, "Especially after last night, we have a right to know who's making us suffer like this…"

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at this.

**TDoC**

After breakfast she made her way back up to the owlery to write a note. Sitting on the steps she laughed at what she was about to tell her boyfriend.

_The pipers were beautiful! You know, you only have one more day of anonymity. After that, you're going to have some pretty annoyed boys to deal with. See you tomorrow at the Christmas feast!_

Hermione tied the note to Silver and watched him fly out of the window, wondering as she did what her two best friends would say when she finally told them…

**_LbN: Ok, I've gotta go cook dinner. I'll be back in a couple of hours..._**


	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas

**_LbN: The time has come! Thanks for sticking with me...Oh, and if you want to see Hermione's gift from day one, Google "the orange tree egg"._**

**TDoC**

The girls woke up on the twelfth day and dressed quickly. Both of them completely ignored the presents at the foot of their beds and went downstairs to meet the boys. Both were completely dressed and ready to go when Hermione said,

"Wait, just because we all want to see it doesn't mean he'll be down there right away. Let's open presents and then we'll go."

After much grumbling from the other three, they agreed, and started opening their gifts. As they were putting on their Weasley sweaters, they heard a tap at the window. Silver was there with another note for Hermione. Letting him in, she took the note and read it.

_**Well, today's the day…I'm glad you liked the rest of the presents. I have no idea what I'll get you for every holiday after this. Care for a walk after breakfast?**_

_**Love, your favorite boy.**_

Hermione wrote back with a quick "_Yes_" and sent the note with Silver. After he had gone, she finished opening her presents with the other three and they made their way down to breakfast.

**TDoC**

They entered the Great Hall and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The boys were looking wildly around to see who was missing as they sat down. But no sooner had they taken their seats than they heard the unmistakable sound of a drum roll.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned and faced the door. There entered eleven suits of armor, all beating snare drums, followed closely by…

* * *

**_TDoC_**

* * *

"_**BLAISE?!?!?"**_ Ron and Harry shouted.

Blaise Zabini moved to the front of the line of drummers and finished the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas", all in a drum cadence. When the suits of armor and their leader were still, the Great Hall, including the Slytherins and teachers, rang out in thunderous applause. Putting his drum down, Blaise made his way over to the Gryffindors, two of whom were stunned into silence.

"Way to end with a bang, Blaise!" Draco yelled from the Slytherin table. The pale Slytherin cared more about Blaise's opinion than most things, and if he wanted to date Granger…well, she couldn't be completely disgusting…

"Did you like your last present?" Blaise asked Hermione as she enveloped him in a hug.

"Oh course I did!" she exclaimed, "You were wonderful!"

Ron and Harry, chins skimming the floor, looked from Blaise to Hermione, to Draco.

"Wha…how…?" was all Harry managed to stammer out.

Ron was completely dumbstruck.

"Draco's my best friend," Blaise began, smiling, "and a pretty capable wizard; but did you really think he was this creative?"

Turning to Hermione and still smiling like he had won the world, Blaise said,

"I believe you promised me a walk?"

"I did," Hermione grinned, "Let's go."

With one last grin at Ron and Harry, Blaise led Hermione out of the Great Hall. After he left, Harry turned to Ron,

"Well, you were right when you said it wasn't Draco," he said consolingly.

"He…how…all that…smug bastard," was the most coherent Ron was for the rest of the meal.

"And you!" Harry said, rounding on Ginny, "You knew all along, didn't you!"

"Yes!" Ginny said with a dramatic sigh, throwing her hand across her head for added affect, "And it was horrible trying to keep it in this whole time."

Harry simply shook his head and sat down to eat…He would try to sort out his cornucopia of feelings on this later. He also might have to keep the boys of Gryffindor house from laying siege to the Slytherin common room, looking for Blaise's head. He was, after all, the kid that had, in twelve days, made every single girl in Hogwarts fall in love with him…

**_LbN: I shall call him Draco, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my HUGE RED HERRING! Hope you guys liked the story:D _**


	13. Epilogue

**_LbN: Hey guys! Here's the last chapter. I was going to end with day twelve, but I had some loose ends that I wanted to tie up...Hope you enjoyed the story..._**

**TDoC**

Hermione and Blaise walked around the lake, which unfortunately had no swans left. As they did, Blaise went into more detail about the gifts.

"Ok, start with the swans," Hermione said with a smile.

"Flitwick helped me with that," Blaise grinned, "I collected some snow, froze it, and carved it out with my wand. I put an anti-melting charm on them so I could send them to Flitwick's office. After our Charms final, he showed me the charm that made them move. It took me a while to get it; it's a pretty complex charm, but I managed it around…ten that evening. Then, of course, I had to dodge Potter and Weasley taking them out. It was fun though, and Flitwick's really impressed."

"I think most of Gryffindor is impressed," Hermione laughed, "Ok, so how about the ten lords. You told me it was…what was it? A Glamour, did you say?"

"Yeah," Blaise said, "Basically, it just makes you see what the caster wants you to see. Say, for example, that I wanted to give myself blonde hair—"

"Please don't," Hermione said seriously.

"I won't," Blaise laughed, "But if I cast a Glamour, you would see me with blonde hair."

"That's really cool," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. I was pretty nervous about it actually," he admitted, "I've known how to do them for a while now, but never that big."

The two of them continued their walk around the lake, where they saw Hagrid feeding some of the unicorns near the forest. They both waved to him and Hermione said,

"Ok, how about the pipers?"

"Major work with McGonagall…" Blaise rolled his eyes, "The pipers were pretty much the same method as the swans, but transforming the Great Hall into a skating rink took a fair bit of magic. She had to do about half of it, because it was draining me. It was a lot of fun though!" he added, "We got to slide around, freezing the floor."

"It was gorgeous as well," Hermione told him.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," Blaise grinned.

"And the suits of armor?"

"I did that all by myself!" Blaise said, with the air of a two year old who has just gone to the bathroom alone for the first time…

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said, "By that time, I knew the charms I needed; and I had practiced with the other gifts. One of the suits kept getting ahead of itself in the drum cadence, so we had to practice a lot."

"It was wonderful," Hermione said, pulling him into a hug, "And I'll be paying you back on Valentine's Day…"

Blaise chuckled a bit, but he was actually pretty nervous. God only knew what the smartest witch of their year had planned for revenge…

**TDoC**

The next day at breakfast, Harry was the only one looking forward to the post. Everyone was definitely feeling a bit low now that Christmas was over, so they were all wondering why the Boy Who Lived had a huge grin plastered to his face. They found out when the owls began to zoom in from over head. There were fewer of them, as there were not that many students staying at Hogwarts, but at least six of them deposited notes in front of Harry.

"Did you move your birthday to December and not tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Harry said, ripping open the first letter.

His friends watched as he opened letter after letter, laughing harder at each one. Ron finally started reading them to see what was so funny.

All of them were short, but they all said variations of the same thing:

**Blaise???**- Dean

**She's dating a Slytherin?**- the Creeveys

**You're telling me we got shown up by some spoiled pretty boy?**- Seamus

**He played drums with the armor? What a ponce…**- Michael Corner (Harry had written to the men in the DA, as well).

By the time the four Gryffindors had finished reading, they were all holding their sides from laughter. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise giving her a quizzical look. She mouthed to him, "I'll tell you later!" and turned back to her breakfast…

**_Fin_**


End file.
